


A Favor for a Knight

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudako needs to make this Valentine's Day gift perfect for her personal knight. Now, if only, she stopped getting distracted by all the other Servants stalking her.
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Gudako
Kudos: 7





	A Favor for a Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako looked over at the instructions with a determination that would not be out of place on the face of a Servant ready to do battle against a fierce foe. 

She was going to do this.

There was nothing that would stop her!

She could make chocolate. She would make them in the shape of a puppy carrying a sword and shield. Gawain would compliment her on the taste. It was a perfect plan. He would be happy about it and then the two of them could spend the day together. He was talking about showing her how to dance like they did in Camelot the last time they had time to themselves. She had the refreshments he liked stacked in the fridge she knew Emiya would guard for her. 

Gudako was way too used to some of the Servants who were - she's not going to lie obsessed with her - blacklisted from touching he food. One love potion incident was enough. It didn't matter that the protection Gudako received from her contract with Mash made her unable to actually feel anything from it. The fact that it revered the way it was supposed to work for the next half hour was not cool in her books.

( _As well as the rest of the Servants that really didn't_ want _to be madly in love when they looked at her for the next half an hour._

_The kitchen had a_ Rule _about it before the next meal time._ )

"You don't need to be so tense, Master. I'm willing to help you while the other Servants are working with Emiya and Cat. This is important you you, but tensing is never the best when cooking." Boudica was like an angel in that moment. Gudako really knew she could make things, but that was never a thing she spent the most work on to do more than make quick meals. There were many ways that she was good with eggs and rice. You could do anything with it. Gudako never expected, or believed, she would be as good as the coking staff of Servants tht were summoned like Emiya, Tamamo, and Benni-enma. 

It would have been subpar in comparison to them, but Gudako now had help!

Help she wouldn't be expected to return ridiculous favors for in the end. 

"Pease help me, Big Sis!" Gudako pleaded with her very generous help.

"Don't worry about a thing!"

.

* * *

.

Gudako was happy. The chocolate looked perfect! Even the one chocolate that was sacrificed to serve as a taste test between herself and Boudica was fantastic. This was the best chocolate she had ever made. This was the _final_ straw. Boudica had to be some goddess of crafting edible substances. Gudako doesn't want to limit her with labels when it comes to food. She really _was_. 

Gudako was ready now.

....she just had to find Gawain. 

Focusing her mana into her Command Seal while focusing on a single Servant was tough, but she learned in the middle of battle it could be done when she wanted the right Servant to use a Noble Phantasm, or jus be empowered, Gudako looked for the connection between herself and Gawain. 

Searching...

Alost there.....

The stables!

Gudako only had a few floors and turns to go. She could get there in half an hour at the earliest with traffic in between them. This was great!

The first floor was fine. The kid Servants were enjoying their sugar highs. The running around was a bit difficult in the being a little wary she would get hit, but they kids just considered her one more obstacle to run around. The other Servants were tempting the rest for chocolates, or for gifts for said chocolates.

....wait a minute.... this feeling.

Gudako looked discretely to the left. She took her time to do the same as well to the right.

......Kiyohime....Serenity... and a few more of her more persistent Servants. The ones she needed guards in and out of her room for to sleep alone at night. Fou earned his food after the first time Gudako woke up to him kicking a trespasser out. 

There was no way to avoid it. Gudako started to try blending in with the crowd of passing Servants. She took a few alternative twists on her way. Doubled back once, twice, three times. She took a few moves that reminded her of a time in a tower with an Avenging protector. She _moved_!

The next floor was cleared. Then the third. Only a few more rooms and she would be at the stables. She could do that. She could. She broke out in an all out dash at the feeling of eyes. The wrong eyes on her back. 

.

* * *

.

Gawain looked up from brushing his horse when he heard the door to the barn slam shut. Gudako could be seen ruffled up as she held the door closed. Ever one for chivalry for a woman, Gawain moved in an instant. The brush was placed down and he was at his lady's side, holding the door back with her.

"Is there anything my Master desires? An enemy that has harried you?" Gawain wouldn't stand for it. Not while he could still draw his sword. 

"Don't worry about it." Gudako huffed back at him. The hair in her ponytail was sliding out, but she looked so relieved to see him. As if his very presence brought out her smile as she could relax in safety - that more than anything made Gawain relieved.

"As you say my lady." Gawain was willing to let her do as she wished, but she had yet to tell him to leave. And he wouldn't -not until she told him to, not in that state. 

"But could you do me one favor? Take these?" Gudako mentioned as she held out a present.

"This smell. Chocolates?" Gawain was taken aback. He had heard something about it, but he had a duty to attend to for his beloved horse. They had traded for them, and he would not let it be known that he would shirk his responsibilities. Never for those under his care. 

"It's Valentine's Day." Gudako explained. "I couldn't think of anyone deserving it more than my knight."


End file.
